


candle light

by 555xuxi



Series: markhei one shots <3 [6]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, Merry Christmas, Vampires, happy holidays, ish, mark and lucas r in love, mark is worried bf again, once again, soft, vampire bf, vampire lucas is back, who cares theyre in love, yukhei is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: never decorated apart from the tree, never dressed in ugly sweaters, and other things that humans do. it wasn’t until he found mark leeor in which lucas spends his very first non-vampire christmas with his human boyfriend
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: markhei one shots <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914913
Kudos: 32





	candle light

**Author's Note:**

> vampire lucas is back babie !!!! might turn this into a series 2 ..... idk yet ... anyways enjoy reading !!! ^-^

yukhei didn’t know much about christmas. all he knew was giving gifts and eating a lot of food with friends and family, oh and there’s a decorated tree. every time christmas came around, his family would all come together and do said things. it was fun, he will not lie, but it never got him fully into the christmas joy. never watched christmas movies, never decorated apart from the tree, never dressed in ugly sweaters, and other things that humans do. it wasn’t until he found mark lee and his friend group. 

when he first came to korea, it was gonna be his first time spending the holidays without his family, so he planned on doing nothing for that year. that was until doyoung invited him and his other friends who’s families weren’t living in korea to spend christmas with his family.

when first walking into their house, the smell of desserts hit you, along with the sight of a very decorated living room. to say the least, yukhei was overwhelmed with the christmas spirit that night. after eating a very good meal provided by doyoung’s mother and giving secret santa gifts, they all sat down in the living room to watch some christmas movies while doyoung’s parents had already said their good nights. ever since that day, yukhei had a different idea of christmas.

however, there was also more to this.

after him and his human bf mark lee had been dating for a while, the conversation of ‘who’s house are we spending winter break at’ had also been popping up. as much as he didn’t wanna admit it, he didn’t wanna go to his parents as they were pretty boring. plus, mark had already met his parents, and yukhei thinks it time to meet mark’s. not that mark was scared for them to meet, he just didn’t know when was the right time. especially because...he’s a vampire.

luckily for the both of them, yukhei’s parents were going on vacation for the holidays, leaving them no choice but to fly to canada and stay there for their break. after buying the plane tickets, finishing finals, and heavy amounts of packing, they were finally at the airport.

“did you take your intake yet? if not please tell me now so we could go to the bathroom! oh wait you did already...on the 3rd right? yeah yeah, i went with you...okay, did you bring your pills then? you have them? ah, that’s good. do you think we need to-“ yukhei put his finger to mark’s lips.

“i’m fine babe, we made sure we brought everything. and if i did need to take another dose, i know you’re always here to help me.” yukhei said, kissing each of mark’s fingertips.

mark sighed as he allowed him to kiss them. yukhei had learned one night that if he touched him and gave him tiny kisses, he would successfully bring mark back down to earth. he had found out through one of mark’s panic attack while studying. he held onto his hand till they got onto the plane, ready to take off.

“oh my little markie!” mark’s mother hugged her son when he walked into the door.

“yes, hi mom. i’m home again.” mark said, muffled due to being squished.

“oh! and you must be wong yukhei! what a handsome young man, mark had been talking about you since he first met you.” mark said, hugging yukhei.

“mooom, i didn’t come here to bullied.” mark complained.

“i’m very sorry, your mother just misses her two beautiful son’s very much.” mark’s mother said.

“awh come on mark, give her a break.” yukhei said.

“don’t you defend her! i’m not trying to be 2-against-1!” mark whined.

after getting all their luggage out of mark’s dad’s car, they went into mark’s childhood room and unpacked there. they had decided that they were just gonna simply share the bed and leave it as that. despite his room having a heater, canada was still very cold during the winter nights. his mom popped in to say that they were gonna finish their christmas shopping and was gonna leave the two alone, which gave them some time to rest. they went downstairs to eat some food that his mom made and fell asleep on the couch for the day.

the next couple days went by quickly as they did some shopping and traveling around mark’s town. it was getting near christmas eve and yukhei still didn’t know what to get for mark. figuring out human things was hard, but figuring out things for mark was even harder. he wanted the gift to be special, something that mark could possibly use on a daily basis, but he had no clue on what to give him. after asking all his friends, he still had no idea on what to gift him.

johnny ‼️

why don’t u just get him a build a bear?

and off yukhei went, to the nearest mall. he had told mark that he was gonna shop for his family to give after break was over, and mark allowed him to go inglesa his own. although he hesitated, yukhei reassured him that he was gonna be fine.

“dude, i’m a  _vampire_ . i’m immortal.” yukhei said.

“no i know, but, i’m still just scared...” mark sighed.

“don’t worry cutie, i’ll come home in one piece.” yukhei said, pecking his lips.

“you better.” mark muttered under his breath.

when he walked into the mall, he looked left, right, up and down, and all around for the store. mark was right, it was his first time going alone in a big mall where he can poorly speak their language. nervous was an understatement. however, he pushed it aside as his number one priority was getting the perfect gift for his perfect boyfriend.

after looking around for anything bear related to facetiming johnny, he had finally found the damn store in about half an hour. when we walked inside the store, he realized he was surrounded by nothing but holiday cheer and a lot of surprising nostalgia. johnny had sent him some quick instructions on what he had to do, which helped him dearly. he turned to see the life-less, skinned looking stuff animals (which he is unfortunately  _ very _ used to seeing) and looked around to see anything that would catch his eye. then he landed on a lion. eyes widened, he quickly grabbed it and when to the stuffing area. he asked in his very broken english if it was the place to get stuffed and to his luck, the teenage worker surprisingly knew chinese. cantonese to be exact.

“my boyfriend’s parents speak cantonese, so i decided to learn it. it’s not the best but, they say it’s not the worst.” she shrugged.

“the way i agree...” yukhei sighed.

after doing the very cute heart ceremony and making his very wish (“i wish for a very wonderful life with the love of my life mark lee.”), he had left to put on some clothes, make a ‘birth’ certificate, and leave. his idea with the gift was that whenever he wasn’t there to help mark out with his panic attacks, or simply isn’t there for cuddles, stuffed version of him will be.

soon, christmas eve was finally here. it was a normal christmas dinner. mark’s family came over, met yukhei, ate lots of food, talked and watched movies. the usual. soon the night came and it was time to sleep. mark and yukhei slid under the sheets, and cuddled themselves to sleep. the night passed by and the sun started to peak through. the two had woken up early to open up some gifts. they went downstairs and made themselves some coffee, leaving breakfast for mark’s mother as mark himself had been banned since middle school. after the whole family was awake and in the living room, it was time for opening gifts. yukhei knew that we would be getting his once they went back to korea, so he didn’t mind. but ,he did get a gift from mr. and mrs. lee.

“...my turn?” mark asked.

he turned around and grabbed a small sized box. he turned back around and faced yukhei, handing him said box. confused, yukhei carefully opened the box to see another box, a jewelry box to be exact. opening the box, he saw two silver bracelets. the bracelet was thick in the middle, also having their names engraved. before saying anything, mark spoke for him.

“i-it’s a bracelet where, if you double tap it, it sends vibrations to the other bracelet.” mark said.

yukhei’s eye grew soft at the bracelet, grabbing mark’s hand and kissing the back of it, making mark blush.

“i love it mark, really do. expect to get a lot of vibrations around the day.” yukhei half joked.

he put on his bracelet as quickly as he could and he helped place the other’s on mark, connecting it to their phones so it could function. then, it was yukhei’s turn to give his gift to mark. he quickly went upstairs to grab if, giving it to mark.

“is this from build a bear? dude, i  loved that place. how did you know?” mark asked.

“i’ll never tell.” yukhei winked.

carefully opening the box, mark gasped at what was inside. he pulled out the stuffed lion and stared at it with glee. he pulled it close to his chest as he said many soft ‘thank you’s. he slid out the certificate and read it to himself.

“his name is lumi...and he belongs to me...yukhei i cannot thank you enough.” mark said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

after finishing up with their presents, they went back up stairs to cuddle some more.

maybe spending christmas was his human bf wasn’t so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> do u just luv seeing mark and lucas in luv . ah . i do . anyways have a happy and safe holidays ! ! ! <3
> 
> insta: y6khei  
> twt: CYBERJAEMIN  
> weheartit: JA3BEOM99  
> pin: KAIC0RE


End file.
